


A War of Our Own - Part 8

by Evagorn



Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [8]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evagorn/pseuds/Evagorn
Summary: The Heroes finally track down Captain Melina and confront her, as well as seek a way to cure the cursed Conjurers.By remembering the past, we forge our future...
Series: A War of Our Own (HEARTBEAT TTRPG 2) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500284





	A War of Our Own - Part 8

We rejoin our heroes in the midst of Alquin’s camp, preparing themselves for the inevitable confrontation with Captain Melina. They take some time to further discuss amongst themselves, ensuring they are all ready. An attempt is made to speak with Brainy, but he is locked in concentration has be begins to adjust the essence extractor. Finally, Alquin’s two guards, Petra and Gladys, approach the group and ask if they are ready to depart. Upon receiving an affirmative answer, the heroes set out. May remains behind, but wishes them success.

The heroes cross the fields of Pretorricane until they reach the spot they are told is Melina’s camp. Petra and Gladys remain outside, ominously informing the heroes that their role is simply to kill the Mogwai in the event of some kind of betrayal or attempt to escape. The heroes assure the two women that they intend no such thing, and bravely make their way into Melina’s camp.

Inside, the heroes spot several guards standing at attention. They first attempt a stealthy approach, with Shana taking the vanguard in her invisible form. However, as she nears, a pair of guards with strange, bug-eyed helmets, turn to her immediately and seem to spot her, raising the alarm. And in short order, an intense battle ensues.

It is one of the fiercest battles the heroes have yet faced, with vicious blows being dealt on all sides. And yet, the heroes’ teamwork and skills have also been honed over their long companionship, and they fight with a vigor never before scene. Verticus’ spells aid his allies while cornering the enemy. Shana and Azael land savage hits, disabling enemies and moving about the battlefield rapidly. Johannes’ bulk protects his allies, while allowing him to counterattack in force. And Senna’s spellwork disrupts the enemy, and provides much needed support when needed. The tide almost turns when mechanical assassins leap into the fray, but ultimately the heroes are victorious.

In the aftermath, most of the enemy has either fled or been rendered unconscious, while the few who remain standing cower before their Mogwai enemies. It is then that the heroes learn that most of the Humans under Melina’s command have already fled. Apparently, her leadership was called into question, and only the most loyal - or fearful - remained behind. Shana attempts to question one guard, and notices a subtle flick of the eye that hints at Melina’s whereabouts. She leads the group up the hillside and finally sees the Captain face to face for the first time since Middeluge.

Melina sneers at her Mogwai adversaries, and says she had been expecting them at some point. She knows that they have been a thorn in her side for some time now, and explains that she had a video feed from her giant Ro-Bit, the Crimson Blade, which they destroyed. Naturally, the heroes demand she surrender, but Melina refuses. Shana makes a dash to try and close the gap, but in that instant Melina hurls herself from the top of a tall cliff...

Into the waiting arms of another enormous Ro-Bit. Melian feigns lament at having to depart from her foes so suddenly, but assure them that they have not seen the last of her. She then soars away on her machine, leaving the heroes once more just short of capturing her.

Despite their real foe having fled, the heroes can at least accomplish the task which Alquin assigned to them: namely, finding Melina’s orders. They search the camp, and obtain several key items. First, after the battle, the heroes picked up two of the Humans’ weapons. The first was a sword, which they were told had two settings that made it more powerful, including one which enabled it to resonate with Mogwai cores, weakening whatever Mogwai it struck. The second was a strange remote, which also seemed to possess similar resonant properties, though how to use it remained somewhat unclear. Finally, after much searching, they found the papers they were looking for.

Azael was able to examine these “orders”, and quickly deduced that they were fraudulent. They permitted Melina unquestioned freedom of movement, without no rules of engagement, which, to Azael’s military-trained eyes, was highly suspect. With their prize acquired, the team returned to where Petra and Gladys were waiting. The two seemed pleased with the heroes’ success, and guided them back to Alquin.

Upon giving the papers to Alquin, she thanked them for their service, and informed them they were free to go. She made it clear that they were not friends by any means, and that she expected to never see them again, but ensured they would not be accosted as they made their way out. Shana asked about Melina, and what Alquin wished to do if they encountered the supposed Captain again. After giving it some thought, Alquin finally gave them a radio. She informed them that this could be used to call her, but that Alquin herself would never call them. If they ever saw Melina again, they were to say “The falcon’s eyes are keen and has spotted its prey.” This was to be the signal that they had cornered Melina and required aid. With that, Alquin dismissed them.

The team quickly began to prepare to leave, gathering up the Rakshasa brothers. But when it came time for May to join them... she showed obvious reluctance. Shana stepped forward, and May finally confessed that she couldn’t go with them. After so long, she finally felt safe again amongst her own people. She didn’t have to worry about this war anymore, and just wanted to go home. She thanked Shana profusely for all she had done, and all of the Mogwai, and promised that she would do everything in her power to improve Human and Mogwai relations when she returned home. The heroes understood, and though she and Shana embraced with deep feelings of sadness, it was also tinged with joy. As the heroes made their way out, the Human soldiers promised that they would take care of May. And they even saluted as the Mogwai made their way out.

Back in the fields of Pretorricane, the heroes started to plan their next move. Surprisingly, for the first time since the previous night, Brainy spoke up. He addressed Johannes, told him that he was close to a breakthrough with his device, and simply needed a sample of the water and core shards from the pool in order to accurately match the frequency of the essence that remained in Raze and Val, the two Conjurers that still remained catatonic after their battle. The heroes agreed to return to the pool once more and obtain a sample.

Once at the pool, the emotions of the long-discarded core shards remained palpable. Johannes employed his spirit-seeing gloves, and soon bore witness to a terrible sight. He beheld the spirits of long dead Mogwai performing a ritual there at the pool, casting a young Tanuki into the waters as a sacrifice to the Old Gods. Though only Johannes saw the scene personally, the others felt the powerful emotions of anger, sadness, and piety. Shaken by the experience, Johannes nevertheless approached the pool. With a small ice bowl created by Shana, Johannes delicately collected a sample of the water, while the others retrieved several shards that were strewn about the area. With their prizes in hand, and cores weighed down with the past, the heroes return to Brainy and the others.

After returning, the heroes next decide it would be a good idea to find a safer place to make camp. Johannes remembers from his interpretation of the map that the town is not far, and so the heroes make their way up to it. Once inside, they see the place ravaged. Fires are spread throughout, fields have been trampled or spoiled, and there is no sign of any life. While Brainy keeps his work and Vralise stands guard over her Conjurer, the heroes do a thorough search of the town. The closest thing they find to life are a handful of Mogwai eggs, which have become cold stones due to lack of care. It seems a fitting, if sorrowful, sign of the town’s condition.

They agree that the town must have been sabotaged intentionally as a means of preventing the Humans from gaining any resources from it. It is small solace that it appears the townsfolk all managed to escape, as there were no obvious piles of core shards indicating Mogwai had been killed. Cold comfort as that is.

After their searching, the heroes return to find that Brainy has made a breakthrough! He believes his device is now ready to extract the essence of the Old Gods. But first he must test it to be sure. He goes to Shana and, after some fiddling, successfully manages to extract a fragment of essence from her which she had been carrying since her first encounter with the Old Gods back in Middeluge. With that, Shana feels a burden lifted that she didn’t even realize she had been carrying. Emboldened now, Brainy turns to the two Conjurers. He asks the heroes to hold down the flaming warrior called Raze, and brings his device to bear.

The instant he starts to extract, Raze snaps back to life, thrashing violently as he tries to resist the process. It takes the heroes’ collective effort to hold the brute down as he screams and thrashes. But Brainy holds his device steady, and at last, after five extractions, there is a brilliant flash of light. And out of that light... a Human emerges. He curses loudly and complains of his pains, but otherwise seems to have returned to his normal self. The device is a success!

With one conjurer cleansed, the heroes move on to Val. Employing the same process, with similar resistance, the heroes and Brainy fight to restore the poor girl to her senses. The fight is again intense, but with the heroes’ help, Brainy is once more able to extract the five essences and restore her to her normal form! Val blinks blearily at the world, but when she sees her old Mogwai Vralise, the two fall upon each other in a joyous embrace.

The man formerly called Raze introduces himself as Mike, and explains that he remembers everything that happened to him after Melina kidnapped him. He tells the heroes that he doesn’t care that they are Mogwai, his only goal is to find Melina and kill her for what she did to him. And he’ll fight with them happily until that goal is reached. Vralise, on the other hand, thanks the heroes profusely for saving her Conjurer and the love of her life, but says that this is where they must part ways. Val is in no shape to keep going, and Vralise’s only goal is to get the girl to safety. The heroes understand, and wish the two well. But before she departs, Vralise gives them a piece of her core as a gift, and a sign of their eternal friendship. With that, she and Val depart.

The heroes, now joined by Mike, settle in to camp. They do not know where Melina has fled, nor what will happen next. But they are comforted by the knowledge that they have rescued the Conjurers, made peace with more Humans, and have gotten one step closer to bringing this terrible war to a stop, in their own way. And so, they face the future with hope...

* * *

“Damn damn damn damn damn!” Melina threw one of her tools against the wall of the cave she was taking refuge in, shattering it and leaving it ruined upon the floor. She struggled to control her breathing, but to little effect. She had never in all her life been so angry.

Outside, the Emerald Edge stood guard, it’s massive form partially concealed by a rudimentary cloaking defense Melina had sculpted into its systems. It was not a perfect disguise, but it would prove sufficient to ward off must observers. But how long could she remain like this?

She instead headed over to the crate where her remaining food was. Looking inside, her rage flared all the more. She had a couple of measly packaged meals left. This would hardly last her another day.

“How could I have been such a fool... I have never miscalculated so badly before. Those damnable Mogwai! I never should have let them escape from Middeluge... If I had realized they would prove this dangerous...”

But there was nothing more to do about it now. What did she have left? A day’s worth of rations, a few tools - minus one -, and the Emerald Edge. She had no troops left. No means of reaching her allies that wouldn’t be intercepted. And no idea where she even was. She could send the Edge to scout the area and attempt to form a map, but that would entail leaving herself entirely vulnerable. She could simply fly in a random direction and look for more resources. But she was deep in enemy territory. Confident as she was of the Edge’s combat ability, the Crimson Blade had also been destroyed. Every path seemed fraught with peril. Her only option was to pick the one least likely to fail. But which one was that?

A chill filled the cave, and Melina spun around. Her heart hammered in her chest, though from fear or eagerness she was not sure. Both, perhaps?

“I feel you,” she said aloud into the darkness. “Show yourself!”

There was a pause. Then, from out of the shadows, a figured emerged. The newcomer cackled in her familiar way, and eyed Melina with a crooked smile. “Ah, Captain, it looks like you’ve gotten yourself into a bit of trouble, eh?”

“Whist,” Melina said, eyes narrowed. “How did you find me?”

“You know me, Captain! I have my ways...”

“I have little patience for your games.”

“Really? It seems to me you have nothing but time, now. No army. No tools. Nothing left to your name but a wounded pride.” And Whist cackled cruelly.

Melina pursed her lips, doing her best to contain a furious retort. “What do you want? As you rightly pointed out, I am in dire straits at the moment.”

Whist spread her arms like a mother welcoming in a lost child. “My dear, I have come to relieve of such fears. You have proven useful, if not wholly successful. And I have no more use for you.” A gleam shone in Whist’s eyes, and a twist came to her grin. “Your part in this war is over.”

Melina leapt back, hand on the control for the Emerald Edge. “Don’t try anything, you monster. I won’t be had so easily.”

Whist shook her head. “Ah you idiot child. You were had from the very start.” Whist lifted a hand and curled her fingers inward, as if closing her fist around a ripe fruit.

Melina felt a sharpness in her own chest and clutched at her heart. “What have you... what is this?” She scanned herself, and suddenly, to her horror, saw a green light coming from her coat pocket. Her eyes widened, and she managed to wheeze out the words “The... ring...” before collapsing in a heap.

* * *

Whist stood over the body of her former servant, shaking her head. “Such potential. But it never helps to have servants with so much hubris. No matter,” and Whist’s grin widened. “She can be made to serve, nevertheless.” She lifted her hand once more, speaking with a resonant voice. “Arise, Melina, and serve your new masters...”

The green light from the ring brightened, and soon suffused Melina’s entire form. The illumination changed her, twisted her into a new form that would better serve the Gods. And after a moment, Melina stood.

“Yes, Master...” she said in a hollow voice.

“Excellent,” Whist said gleefully. “Now, be sure to order that machine of yours.”

Melina turned towards the massive Ro-bit that stood watch at the cave mouth, and used the remote to direct it. The machine responded in kind, standing upright with weapon poised. “It is yours to command, Master.” Melina said to Whist.

“Very good.” Next, Whist turned back to the cave interior. “Are you ready, Solomon, Gabriel?”

From the darkness, the two Angels stepped forth, weapons at the ready.

“We are ready, Master,” they said in unison.

Whist cackled once more, hearing the Gods whisper approvingly in her ears. “Well then! I think it’s time we showed this world that its old lords have returned...”


End file.
